Fountain
by Gymnadenia
Summary: AU/ Balik badanmu, tutup kedua matamu, ucapkan keinginan, dan lemparkan koinnya./Oneshoot.


**Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**It's an Alternative Universe, Possibly out of character.**

.

_**Fountain**_

_by Gymnadenia_

.

.

Dashwood, 19 Maret 1928.

.

Angin berhembus dari timur, membawa dinginnya musim gugur ke Dashwood, sebuah kota kecil bersejarah di pinggiran London. Bunga yang semula bermekaran mulai mengering dan mati, pepohonan pun mulai menanggalkan daun coklatnya satu persatu. Rerumputan kembali terlihat tak bernyawa, memberi ucapan selamat datang pada musim terkira. Dashwood kembali kehilangan nyawa dan kembali pada warna coklat—warna mati.

Kota dengan bangunan luar biasa yang tersusun dari batu-batu tua yang mulai terkikis dan berlumut pada ujung-ujungnya. Bangunan dengan arsitektur paling terbaru pada tahun 1928. Dengan corak-corak aneh di ujung jendela, juga pada kusen pintu yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Beberapa gadis nampak lalu lalang dengan gaunnya yang mengembang, dengan berbagai warna dan model yang berbeda. Gaun yang akan membuatmu merasa begitu percaya diri saat memakainya, sekaligus merasa tak nyaman dengan korset ketat sebagai peyangga tubuhmu agar terlihat lebih kecil dari yang seharusnya. Dan para gadis itu masih membalut diri mereka dengan mantel bulu, guna menghangatkan diri dari cuaca dingin musim gugur. Beberapa gadis itu menuju tempat lain yang menjadi tempat berkumpul nomor satu di Dashwood, yaitu taman kota.

Taman ditengah himpitan rumah-rumah warga dan daerah pertokoan kecil, yang sudah menjadi jantung kota sejak beratus tahun yang lalu di bangun. Arsitekturnya kuno, _paving block_ sepanjang jalan setapak di dalam taman, pagar pembatas jalan dengan rumput dan tanaman yang sudah mulai mengering, juga air mancur yang sudah terlihat sangat tua diletakkan pada bagian tengah. Taman kota kembali dipenuhi oleh penduduk sekitar. Beberapa anak laki-laki nampak mengejar satu dan yang lainnya, mengitari air pancur bundar besar yang menjadi tengah dari taman kota ini. Bunga-bunga yang mulai tak bersahabat untuk menjadi warna dari taman yang tak pernah mati menjadi jantung kota Dashwood. Sosok sepasang kekasih tengah membelakangi air mancur, memejamkan matanya, dan sesaat kemudian melemparkan beberapa koin satu sen ke belakang. Dan bunyi gemerecik terdengar ketika koin menyentuh permukaan air yang menggenang di dalam kolam.

Tak jauh dari sana, muncul sosok baru dari arah gerbang taman. Dengan mantel abu-abu tua, dan kemeja abu-abu yang lebih muda warnanya dari mantelnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan gagahnya, menyusuri _paving block_, dengan santai menuju air mancur. Bukan, bukan santai. Langkahnya tak bertenaga, tatapan matanya kosong, bajunya kusut. Sang pemuda terlihat memiliki beban pikiran mendalam. Ia terlihat sangat tak bersemangat.

Sang pemuda berambut pirang itu berhenti di depan air mancur, ia memandangi air mancur yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun itu tanpa ekspresi, kemudian membalik badannya. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana panjangnya, kemudian menatap benda berkilauan di tangan kirinya itu sebentar. Sesaat kemudian matanya perlahan terpejam, dan kemudian tangan kirinya bergerak ke atas, melemparkan koin tadi ke arah kolam.

'Pertemukan aku dengan jodohku.'

Mata sang pemuda terbuka seiring bunyi koin yang beradu dengan permukaan air kolam. Dan saat mata itu terbuka, semuanya seakan bergerak melambat. Di mana di ujung sana sang pemuda melihat sosok seorang gadis tengah berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat perlahan, terlihat sangat bersinar dengan mata hijaunya yang sejernih batu emerald, juga rambut merah mudanya yang semanis gulali kapas. Detik itu juga nafas sang pemuda terasa terhenti, sampai tubuh pun rasanya mati rasa. Langkah demi langkah, sang gadis semakin mendekat, tubuhnya dibalut gaun berwarna merah marun dengan balutan mantel bulu yang sempat pemuda ini lihat di etalase sebuah toko sebelum sampai ke taman. Di tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan, sang gadis menggenggam dompet cantik yang senada dengan gaunnya. Topi kecil pun terhias dengan manis di rambut merah mudanya yang disanggul rapi.

Sang gadis berhenti tepat di sebelah pemuda tadi, dan mata biru safir itu masih belum bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis itu. Berbalik badan ke arah yang sama dengan pemuda di sampingnya, mengeluarkan koin satu sen yang sama seperti milik pemuda tadi, memejamkan mata dan kemudian melemparkan koin tersebut ke dalam kolam.

Detik koin itu bersentuhan dengan permukaan kolam, detik itu juga pemuda pirang ini tersadar dan segera mengedipkan matanya, berbarengan dengan terbukanya kembali mata si gadis berambut merah muda ini. Sang pemuda mencoba menarik nafas dalam, seakaan sesaat sebelumnya oksigen telah habis ditarik dari bumi. Sang gadis masih terdiam, menikmati pemandangan dari taman kota yang menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk dikunjungi.

"Putus asa?"

Mata emerald itu membulat. Ia segera menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya, secara reflek mencari sosok yang barusan berkata itu padanya. Matanya membulat tak percaya dikatai begitu oleh orang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Mata beriris hijau itu bertemu dengan iris biru yang terlihat sangat memuja keindahan si hijau. "Maaf—?"

"Kau… putus asa?" si pemuda nampak sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata seperti itu muncul dari bibirnya. Lancang sekali ia berkata seperti itu pada gadis yang baru ditemuinya hari ini.

"Tidak—" sang gadis menjawab cepat, secepat gelengannya untuk membantah penilaian dari pemuda itu, "—kau yang putus asa, ya?"

Si pemuda jadi kikuk saat pertanyaannya dikembalikan. Ia kemudian terkekeh miris sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. "Iya putus asa, makanya ke sini."

"Oh…" si gadis menimpali sambil memutar bola matanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Semoga permohonanmu terkabul, ya."

Senyuman tadi nampaknya mampu membuat pemuda dengan berkulit tan itu linglung sesaat, salah tingkah. Ia kemdian menyodorkan tangannya, membuat gadis di sebelahnya ikut terkejut, menatap sodoran tangan itu dalam diam. Kikuk, keduanya bahkan tak bersuara sama sekali. Bibir sang pemuda terlalu kaku untuk berucap, bibir sang gadis masih terkunci rapat, bingung ingin melontarkan pertanyaan apa.

"Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto," pemuda itu akhirnya memperkenalkan namanya, dengan nada kaku dalam setiap kata yang terucap.

Si gadis tersenyum, menyambut tangan Naruto, kemudian menjabatnya. "Haruno Sakura."

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya lebih dahulu, pipinya tersipu malu sesaat. Kemudian ia tersenyum lagi, membungkuk, "Ada yang harus kukerjakan, sampai jumpa di lain waktu, Naruto."

Naruto terkesiap, ada rasa sedih saat ia tahu bahwa waktu yang dimiliki sang gadis tak lama untuk berada di taman kota ini. Mendadak ia menyesal kenapa tak sejak dahulu ia datang ke sini. Naruto membungkuk, tersenyum. "Ya, lain waktu." –_kalau bisa secepatnya!'_

Dan Sakura berbalik, berjalan dengan anggunnya menapaki batu-batu _paving block_ menuju gerbang utama taman ini. Mendadak rasa tidak ingin kehilangan itu muncul dari dalam diri Naruto. Pikirannya teracu pada kalimat 'ayo tanya kapan dia kesini lagi' dan kalimat itu terus berputar di otaknya, sementara sesuatu menekan dadanya kuat-kuat, memaksanya melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Sakura!"

Gemetar, tangan Naruto gemetar ketika mengucapkan nama itu. Serentak kegiatan di taman kota ini berhenti hanya karena teriakan Naruto. Anak laki-laki yang semula saling mengejar itu juga, mereka menatap Naruto yang berdiri seakan membatu di depan air mancur. Sang gadis di ujung jalan menoleh, berbalik dengan anggun. "Ya?"

Naruto menahan nafas ketika tubuh gadis itu berputar. Nafasnya hingga kini masih tertahan, sekuat tenaga menahan rasa gugup yang membuat seluruh badannya bergetar. Bibirnya kaku, namun dipaksakan berucap. "Besok kau ke sini ya—eh, besok mau ke sini lagi…? Err…"

Spontan Sakura tertawa tersipu ketika mendengar rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto. Kemudian si gadis tersenyum manis, menyambut ajakan manis yang terlontar secara gugup itu. "Ya, besok aku ke sini."

"Oh!" Naruto mendadak sumringah, dalam hatinya ia bersorak, tidak menyesal mempermalukan dirinya seperti ini. "Besok, kita bertemu ya!"

Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa tersipu, kali ini geli akan sikap Naruto. "Ya! Sampai jumpa, Naruto…"

Dan sekali lagi sang gadis berbalik badan, meninggalkan Naruto dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap, dengan jantung yang berdebar super keras, dengan semangat yang kembali setelah hilang selama sekian bulan ini. Naruto masih menatap punggung gadis yang mulai menghilang di tengah kerumunan masyarakat sekitar. Siluetnya, dalam sekejap menjadi satu-satunya yang berwarna di mata Naruto. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, eh?

.

.

Dashwood, 20 Maret 1928.

.

Matahari tepat berdiri di atas kepala, menyinari segala yang ada di permukaan kota Dashwood. Awan berarak mengikuti cerianya siang ini. Jalanan masih penuh dengan penjual roti, bunga, dan sebagainya. Orang-orang di pertokoan juga sudah memulai aktivitasnya, membersihkan meja di dalam restaurant, membersihkan debu dari baju yang di pajang di toko baju, juga memukan roti ke dalam oven yang sudah panas. Kegiatan siang hari yang sibuk namun menyenangkan bagi yang menikmatinya.

Seorang pemuda nampak berjalan terburu-buru mengikuti arus dari manusia yang lalu lalang, segera mungkin ia memasuki toko roti, ia tampak lebih rapi dari sebelumnya, dengan kemeja dan mantel yang terlihat lebih pantas dengan kulit tan miliknya saat ia kenakan. Rambut pirangnya masih tetap berantakan seperti biasa. Bibirnya dengan cepat berucap pada bibi penjual. "Bibi, Rotinya dua!"

"Kau makan sekaligus dua, Naruto?" bibi penjaga terdengar terkejut dengan pesanan Naruto, namun tak banyak bicara lagi dan segera mengambilkan pesanan Naruto. Ia menyodorkan nampan berisi roti dua potong dan secangkir air mineral. "Kau sudah kembali menjadi Naruto yang biasanya, ya?"

Naruto hanya nyengir, memberikan lembaran uang pada bibi penjual, kemudian duduk di kursi kayu tinggi di dekat bar kecil. Kemudian pemuda itu mulai menyantap rotinya. Bibi penjual berambut pirang itu tersenyum, rasanya ia rindu juga pada semangat anak muda di hadapannya ini. "Jadi, siapa gadis yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini—lagi, Naruto?"

Tersedak. Naruto terbatuk-batuk, kemudian dengan cepat ia menyambar gelas air mineral tadi, kemudian sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menelan sisa roti di mulutnya. "Bibi Tsunade!"

Si bibi penjual yang diketahui bernama Tsunade ini tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Naruto. "Kau… hahahaha…"

Naruto menghela nafas, berhasil menelan roti tadi. kemudian ia berusaha memasukkan potongan roti lainnya ke dalam mulutnya. "Bibi bicara apa sih, membuatku terkejut saja…"

"Jadi siapa gadisnya?" Bibi Tsunade bukannya mengelak, namun tetap pada satu pokok pembicaraannya. Ia yakin ini masalah seorang gadis, mau berapa kali pun Naruto mengelak, Tsunade tahu kok apa yang menyebabkan Naruto tersedak barusan.

Naruto terdiam, masih mengunyah roti dan pipinya menggembung. "Namanya… hmm…"

Pintu jauh di belakang Naruto terbuka. Dengan sigap Tsunade tersenyum dan menyapa pelanggannya. "Selamat datang, Nona Sakura!"

Gadis yang ia jumpai kemarin di taman kota, kini berdiri dengan anggun di dekatnya, tersenyum. Kali ini sang gadis mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau dengan model yang berbeda. Dompetnya pun mengikuti warna gaunnya. "Halo, bibi Tsunade…"

"Uhuk!" Naruto tersedak bukan main kerasnya. Tsunade kewalahan dan segera menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk membantu Naruto. Sakura terkejut, ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto, berusaha membantu Naruto. Naruto meraih gelas yang disodorkan Tsunade, kemudian segera meminumnya. Lalu ia menarik nafas saat merasa ganjalan di kerongkongannya sudah turun. "Terima kasih…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto bingung.

Untuk ukuran pria dewasa, tersedak dua kali itu sangat memalukan. Untung saja, sedakan pertama itu hanya bibi Tsunade yang melihat. Naruto mengangguk, "Iya, tidak apa-apa kok…"

Tsunade terkekeh nyaring, sanggup di dengar oleh Sakura maupun Naruto. Ah, Naruto mengerti artinya. Tsunade sudah bisa menebak siapa gerangan gadis yang membuatnya bersemangat lagi. Sakura tersenyum, "Syukurlah…"

Tsunade menghela nafas, agak kasihan juga melihat kelakuan pemuda yang pernah membantunya membangun toko roti ini. "Jadi mau pesan apa, nona Sakura?"

"Sepotong roti dan air mineralnya saja, bibi." Sakura kini duduk di samping Naruto, menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Kau suka datang ke sini?" tanya Naruto, berusaha membuka topik obrolan.

"Iya, hampir setiap hari. Naruto juga?" tanya Sakura, masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Err, iya, sering ke sini. Tapi tidak jam segini…" Naruto tersenyum, menyesap air dari gelasnya. "Oh ya, kau tinggal di daerah mana?"

Sakura menatap nampan yang disodorkan oleh Tsunade sebentar, matanya berputar untuk berpikir. "Hmm… hanya beberapa blok dari sini…"

Dan mereka berdua pun tenggelama dalam obrolan, seperti dua kawan lama yang baru saja bertemu. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit. Dan waktu terus bergulir, tanpa sadar mereka menggunakan semua waktu yang ada hanya untuk mengobrol. Ngalor ngidul, saling mencari tahu identitas masing-masing. Benar-benar obrolan yang sangat asik dan sayang untuk diinterupsi.

Dari jauh Tsunade memperhatikan perubahan mimik muka Naruto, juga mimik muka Sakura. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia. Ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di antara mereka, namun tak disadari. Tsunade tahu apa itu, Tsunade pernah merasakannya.

"Wah sudah jam segini," Sakura melirik jam yang diletakkan di dinding di hadapan mereka, "aku harus pergi."

"Ah…" ada rasa kecewa yang terlampiaskan dalam desahan nafas Naruto. Sakura segera bangkit dari kursinya, membuka dompetnya. Secepat mungkin Naruto menahan tangan Sakura, menahan tangan mungil itu merogoh dompetnya lebih jauh. "Biar aku saja, yang bayar."

Sakura terkesima dengan perbuatan Naruto. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya," Naruto tersenyum. "Kau pergilah, sudah terburu-buru kan?"

"I-iya…" kini gantian Sakura yang tergagap karena sikap Naruto. Kemudian dengan kikuk ia kembali menutup dompetnya, menunduk, "Terima kasih."

"Yeah," Naruto jadi ikutan kikuk setelah sesaat berlaku _gentle,_ "err…"

"Hmm," Sakura terlihat bersikeras menutupi semburat merah muda di pipinya. "Sampai jumpa…"

"Ah!" Belum sempat Sakura berbalik badan, Naruto sudah menahan tangan Sakura lagi. "Besok, datang ke taman ya, sekitar jam makan siang…"

Sakura diam membatu. Bibirnya bahkan tidak terkatup. Banyak sekali sikap yang tak bisa diprediksi muncul dari pemuda ini. Sedikit banyak, sudah membuat Sakura kagum pada pemuda yang terlihat apa adanya ini. Kemudian ia menghela nafas, mengangguk. "Ya, aku pasti datang."

Naruto melepas tangan Sakura perlahan, membiarkan gadis berambut seperti gulali kapas itu berbalik badan, meninggalkan toko roti ini. "Hati-hati, Sakura…"

Sakura menoleh, tersenyum. "Kamu juga, ya."

Kemudian siluet gadis itu keluar dari dalam toko roti, dan menghilang di tengah kerumunan penduduk sekitar. Dan kali ini Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, setelah dari tadi tertahan. Benar-benar konyol, ia bertingkah seperti orang bodoh.

"Besok mau menyatakan padanya, ya?"

Ditembak begitu, Naruto tiba-tiba kikuk, segera berputar badan, kembali menatap sosok bibi penjual roti yang sudah mengenalnya sejak 10 tahun lalu. "Bibi!"

Dan Tsunade hanya tertawa renyah, rasanya senang sekali menemukan diri bocah lama yang dulu sempat menghilang. "Bawakan ia bunga, jangan lupa!"

"Bibi Tsunadeee!" Naruto sekali lagi berteriak, gemas digodai terus olehnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Terima kasih ya, bi."

Tsunade tersenyum, memandang punggung anak muda itu yang kini bergegas keluar dari tokonya. Sudah lama ia tak melihat semangat Naruto seperti ini. Sudah lama semenjak kepergian Hinata setahun yang lalu. Putri keluarga Hyuuga yang sempat singgah di hati Naruto, sempat menjadi miliknya, namun sayang Tuhan memanggilnya dengan cepat. Tsunade hanya bisa berharap, semangat itu tidak hilang lagi, walau perasaannya mengatakan bahwa semangat itu memang akan hilang.

.

.

Dashwood, 21 Maret 1928.

.

Matahari kali ini kurang bersahabat, begitu pula dengan angin, nampak tak mendukung apa pun yang masyarakat kota Dashwood lakukan. Angin berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya, namun masih dalam batas 'ramah'. Tak sedikit penduduk sini yang memilih untuk keluar rumah dan melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa, sebagian lagi memilih di dalam rumah, tak terlalu menyukai angin yang seakan sedang berperang di luar sana. Masih kota Dashwood yang biasa, dengan penjual di sana-sini.

Sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat tengah berdiri di depan kios bunga, dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang sebagai penjaga. Si gadis tersenyum ramah pada pemuda ini. "Bunga untuk siapa?"

"Err…" Mata safir itu berputar-putar mencari jawaban, juga mencari bunga mana yang bagus dan cocok diberikan untuk pujaan hatinya yang akan berada di taman sebentar lagi. "Untuk seorang gadis…"

"Oh," si gadis berambut pirang mengangguk, ia mengerti apa yang diinginkan calon pelanggannya. Kemudian dengan anggun ia meraih satu _bucket _bunga mawar merah, kemudian membungkusnya dengan rapi. Sesaat kemudian, ia menyodorkannya pada Naruto. "Gadis mana pun tidak akan menolak bunga mawar, Tuan…"

Naruto terdiam, meraih perlahan bucket bunga mawar tadi, lalu menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kepada gadis berambut pirang tadi. "Terima kasih…"

"Ya sama-sama, Tuan." Si gadis itu menunduk setelah menerima uang dari Naruto. Kemudian membiarkan Naruto pergi dari kiosnya, berbaur dengan penduduk lain, mengikuti arus manusia menuju taman kota yang entah mengapa jadi tempat yang wajib Naruto kunjungi beberapa hari kebelakang ini.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat, kali ini ia menyisir sedikit rambutnya, namun tetap tak bisa membuat rambutnya rapi. Tetap berantakan seperti baisa. Naruto kali ini menggunakan kemeja putih, dengan jas abu-abu tua, namun tetap terlihat nyaman digunakan. Cenalanya berwarna senada dengan jasnya. Ia benar-benar rapi lengkap dengan sepatu fantofel yang mengkilat. Beberapa gadis yang berpapasan dengannya pun nampak berbisik-bisik, beberapa tersipu malu sambil memperhatikan Naruto tak lepas.

Naruto mungkin tak menyadari tatapan itu—atau memilih untuk tidak perduli. Yang di otaknya sekarang hanya satu, bagaimana cara agar tidak mempermalukan dirinya lagi di depan Sakura. Dan Naruto kini sudah menginjak _paving block_ milik taman kota, artinya ia sudah mulai memasuki kawasan taman kota. Dan mata safir itu, dengan cepat sudah mendapatkan siluet seorang gadis dengan gaun merah muda bermantel senada, lengkap dengan rambut yang digelung, juga topi kecil penghias rambutnya. Dari belakang saja, Naruto sudah mengenali sosok Sakura. Cukup bayangan punggungnya saja, jantung Naruto sudah berdegup sangat kencang, membuat langkahnya terasa berat. Terbesit untuk kabur dan melarikan diri saja, di kepala Naruto. Namun ia sudah kepalang basah melangkah mendekati Sakura. Ia sudah kepalang basah jatuh ke dalam pribadi yang bahkan baru dikenalnya dalam waktu 3 hari ini. Pribadi santun yang membuat malamnya selalu terbuai dengan bayangan Sakura dalam mimpinya.

Sakura membalik badan, memejamkan matanya, nampak tak menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Kemudian ia melemparkan sesuatu di tangannya yang berkilauan. Dan tepat saat koin itu tercelup masuk ke dalam air, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan Sakura, berbarengan dengan terbukanya mata emerald Sakura. "Naruto…"

Kemudian Naruto menyodorkan _bucket_ bunga mawar yang tadi ia beli, sambil tersenyum. "Untukmu."

Tanpa dapat ditutupi, wajah Sakura kontan memerah dengan cepat. Darah di sekitar pipinya berpacu cepat, secepat debaran jantungnya yang terasa seakan melemaskan kedua kakinya. Kemudian Sakura meraih bucket bunga tadi dengan perlahan, menahan getaran yang meluap-luap dari dalam dadanya. Naruto masih dengan senyumannya, menuntun Sakura dengan gerakannya, menuju bangku taman yang berada di sekitar air mancur. Kemudian dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangan, membersihkan bangku taman itu, dan sesaat kemudian mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

Sakura yang masih terdiam—entah karena terkejut atau apa, duduk di bangku yang tadi dibersihkan Naruto. Pemuda ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Sangat manis, sangat membuatnya kagum—atau malah jatuh cinta. Apa benar, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini?

Naruto duduk di samping Sakura. Masih dalam diam. Mereka terlihat lebih canggung dari biasanya. Entah karena apa. Sakura kemudian tertawa tersipu, setelah berdiam cukup lama. Otomatis membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maaf, ada yang salah?"

"Tidak," Sakura mencoba menghentikan tawa mungilnya. "Hanya saja kau selalu membuatku terkejut."

"Oh ya?" Naruto mengerti kalau Sakura sedang berusaha menetralkan suasana yang semula canggung. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menatap jauh ke arah air mancur.

"Terima kasih, ya, Naruto…" Sakura masih tersipu, berkata dalam tundukan kepalanya yang mencoba menutupi rona pipinya, walau agak mustahil.

Naruto tersenyum, menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Sama-sama."

"_Besok mau menyatakan padanya, ya?"_

Mendadak Naruto teringat ucapan Tsunade tempo hari di tokonya. Perasaan gugup kembali menguasai dirinya. Harus sekarang _kah_? Tapi kalau tidak sekarang, rasanya sudah tidak ada hari esok bagi Naruto. Naruto memejamkan mata, bingung. Ia belum pernah berurusan dengan masalah hati sampai seperti ini. Apalagi gadis ini selalu jadi mimpi malamnya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Baying-bayang wajahnya selalu menghantui dimana pun Naruto berada.

Tangan Sakura menepuk punggung naruto, tubuhnya mendekat, wajahnya terlihat penasaran dengan mimik wajah Naruto. "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto menggeleng, lalu menoleh, berniat meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia benar tidak apa-apa. Namun jarak wajah mereka berdua menjadi terlalu dekat, sehingga keduanya hanya bisa saling berpandangan, menikmati refleksi diri dari bola mata masing-masing. Sadar atau tidak, jarak itu semakin menipis. Dan mata keduanya pun perlahan terpejam. Dalam manis suasana taman kota yang tak terlalu ramai, angin bertiup menjadikan melody tersendiri, dan detik itu juga bibir mereka bersentuhan, larut dalam kecupan manis.

Dan perlahan keduanya menyudahi kecupan itu, perlahan membuka mata masing-masing, saling menatap dalam diam, dan perlahan menciptakan kembali jarak di antara mereka. Baik Naruto maupun Sakura, keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam keheningan ditengah perang batin. Sakura terlihat lebih kikuk dari Naruto, lengkap dengan rona merah muda yang sudah lebih merah dari gaun yang digunakannya. Mata hijaunya berputar-putar, terlihat seperti mencari jalan keluar. Lalu serentak Sakura berdiri, membuat Naruto terkejut. "Aku harus pergi, maaf, Naruto."

Belum sempat Naruto berkata apa-apa, Sakura sudah berlari menuju pintu gerbang taman kota tempatnya masuk pertama. Naruto hanya diam, tak dapat berkata-kata, bergerak pun tak biasa, ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Sakura yang bergerak menjauh dalam lari kecilnya. Terlalu terkejut untuk bisa mencerna apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Tapi melihat Sakura yang langsung berlari meninggalkannya seperti itu, rasanya ada yang salah dari kejadian barusan. Rasanya, ada yang mengganjal. Naruto memegangi kepalanya, kemudian dua sikunya dibiarkan bersandar pada kedua pahanya. Dan Naruto memilih diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya seorang diri.

.

.

Dashwood, 22 Maret 1928.

.

Matahari terasa lebih ramah dengan panas yang tidak terlalu menyengat, angin juga nampak berusaha serasi dengan suhu kota Dashwood hari ini. Kota Dashwood kembali ramai penduduk, setelah sehari sebelumnya angin menjagi ganas seperti bersiap untuk menerbangkan siapa saja. Jauh dari kepadatan kota, seorang pemuda tengah berdiam diri duduk di atas bangku taman yang sehari sebelumnya sudah ia duduki. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang bersinar, juga kulit tan menawan memperlihatkan kalau ia bukan pemuda manja yang tidak banyak bekerja. Kali ini pakaiannya tidak serapi basanya, ia terlihat berantakan, seperti hari pertama ia datang ke mari.

Sang pemuda hanya duduk bersantai, sementara di sampingnya seorang kakek tua tengah menyapu daun coklat yang mulai jatuh dan berserakan. Sang kakek tua masih asik menyapu, membiarkan pemuda di sampingnya menikmati irama dari ayunan sapunya.

Sebenarnya sang pemuda tak mendengarkan suara berisik di sekitarnya. Otaknya masih berputar-putar pada satu hal yang sejak kemarin mengganggu ketenangannya. 'Ada apa dengan Sakura?' dan kalimat itu masih setia berputar-putar di dalam otaknya, mengganggu ketenganannya.

"Kemana pacarmu?"

Naruto tersadar, ia membuka matanya, menoleh menatap sosok kakek tua yang tadi bertanya padanya. "Maaf—?"

"Kemana pacarmu?" kakek itu mengulangi pertanyaannya, masih terus menyapu.

Naruto terdiam, ia menunduk. "Dia bukan pacarku."

"Oh ya?" Kakek tua itu menaikkan alisnya, melirik singkat ke arah Naruto, dan meneruskan menyapu. "Kalau begitu, tumben sekali teman wanitamu itu tidak ke sini."

"Hm?" Naruto melirik kakek tua tadi. lalu tersenyum, menahan sedikit tawa yang tersimpan. "Sepertinya ia tidak akan datang…"

"Kenapa?" Kakek itu bertanya lagi, terlihat penasaran.

"Entahlah…" Naruto menghela nafas panjang, seakan berusaha menerima kenyataan yang berat. "Buktinya sudah jam segini, dan dia belum datang. Ini sudah habis jam makan siang…"

"Oh…" Kakek tua itu hanya mengangguk-angguk, mengerti. Ia kemudian menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menyapu dalam satu sapuan terakhir. "Kalau berjodoh, pasti bertemu lagi."

Naruto hanya meresponnya dengan satu senyuman. Kemudian sang kakek berlalu di hadapannya, meninggalkannya dalam keramaian taman kota, dan berisiknya anak kecil yang berlari saling mengejar satu sama lain. Juga banyaknya pasangan yang lalu lalang, menikmati jalan-jalan kecil di taman ini. Naruto sekali lagi teringat akan kunjungannya pertama kali ke sini. ia memohon agar di pertemukan dengan jodohnya. Dan Sakura datang di waktu yang tepat seakan menjadi jawaban atas permohonannya. Benar-benar konyol. Perlahan, Naruto tertawa sendiri mengingat kekonyolannya. Membuat orang di sekitarnya memandang aneh, beberapa menyangka Naruto adalah orang gila. Dan Naruto kemudian berdiri, dan beranjak meninggalkan taman itu. Waktu makan siang sudah habis, ia harus kembali bekerja.

.

.

Dashwood, 23 Maret 1928.

.

Langkah kaki berderap memasuki taman kota yang sudah terdengar ke seluruh kota, akan keajaibannya mewujudkan permohonan banyak orang. Suara sol sepatu beradu dengan _paving block_ taman yang menjadikan irama manis dalam desiran suara angin yang bersatu dengan taman. Pemuda dengan rambut keemasan yang masih saja memikirkan kejadian kemarin lusa. Kejadian di taman ini yang membuat sang bidadari tidak datang kembali ke tempat ini.

Naruto berjalan dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana, tatapan matanya kosong. Tujuan utamanya hanya memohonkan sesuatu yang seakan jauh dari jangkauannya. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu, hal itu sangatlah nyata.

Ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Sakura.

Kemudian langkah kaki terbalut pantofel hitamnya terhenti tepat di depan air mancur. Hanya satu itu permintaan yang paling ia inginkan untuk saat ini. Mendadak semua perasaan kalut yang semula hanya sebagian, kini memenuhi hatinya dan benar-benar menyesakkan. Otaknya berputar, semua yang ia usahakan sepertinya sia-sia. Sakura malah menghilang, dan seakan tak pernah dapat ia raih lagi. Dan semua perasaan takut dan kalutnya bercampur jadi satu. Ia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui berasal dari mana, siapa keluarganya, di mana tempat tinggalnya, di mana tempatnya bekerja.

Naruto jatuh cinta pada Sakura tanpa tahu mengapa, apa, siapa, dan bagaimana.

Naruto memutar badannya, semangatnya sudah hilang, seiring Sakura yang tak kunjung bisa ia temukan batang hidungnya. Semenjak ada Sakura hanya satu titik yang baginya berwarna. Titik itu Sakura. Di mana Sakura berada, di situlah warna berasal. Semenjak ada Sakura, warna yang semula hanya indigo dan amethyst, kini berubah menjadi merah muda dan emerald.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya, mendapati beberapa koin satu sen, dan kemudian mengambilnya sekeping. Ditatapnya koin tadi dalam diam. Ia benar-benar putus asa kali ini. Dan kemudian matanya terpejam. Dan saat itu juga, bayangan siluet Sakura terus menerus masuk ke dalam otaknya, berfantasi dalam kelopak matanya, membuatnya berhalusinasi akan semua kejadian 4 hari sebelumnya. Bagaimana tawa Sakura, bagaimana wajah khawatirnya, terkejutnya, semua ekspresi yang tanpa Naruto sadari sudah menjadi makanan pokok baginya.

Dan Naruto bersiap untuk melempar koin di tangannya. Bermohon sepenuh hati untuk…

.

.

'Pertemukan aku sekali lagi dengan Sakura.'

.

.

"Naruto!"

Sedetik kemudian Naruto membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siluet sosok yang gadis yang sudah dirindukannya selama dua hari terakhir ini. Dan sesuatu dalam dadanya membuncah, mendorong pemuda ini untuk berlari dan memeluk tubuh mungil gadis yang kini terbalut dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih gading.

Dan Naruto pasti sudah berlari kalau saja ia tidak menyadari siluet lain yang di gamit lengannya oleh Sakura, sosok pemilik suara berat yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Sosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut biru tua yang rancung pada bagian belakang seperti ekor burung gagak. Tubuhnya terbalut dengan jas rapih berwarna abu-abu nyaris hitam yang terlihat sangat serasi berdampingan dengan gadis cantik di sampingnya.

Dan detik itu juga, sesuatu dalam diri Naruto berdenyut nyeri, terasa di dorong dari berbagai arah. Membuatnya sesak. Langkah demi langkah, dua orang itu semakin mendekat. Naruto bahkan sudah tidak bisa berpikir positif untuk menyemangati dirinya—menipu dirinya dari kenyataan. Sudah jelas, gamitan tangan itu tanda bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Raut wajah Sakura terlihat malu-malu—lebih seperti takut, menunduk, dalam senyum manis yang seakan bangga ia dapat berdiri berdampingan dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Sementara pemuda di sampingnya hanya memasang tampang dingin, dingin sekeras es kokoh yang tak mudah mencair.

Dan kini, dua sosok yang saling menyempurnakan itu berdiri di depan Naruto. Si pemuda berambut biru tua itu tersenyum tipis, menatapi sahabatnya dalam ketenangan—lebih tepatnya menikmati wajah bingung dari sang sahabat. Ya Naruto mengenalnya, sang sahabat, Uchiha Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Naruto terdiam, menggenggam erat koin di tangan kirinya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menatap kembali wajah sahabatnya. "Berjalan-jalan, kau sendiri?"

"Menemani Sakura… hmm," Sasuke melirik Sakura, kemudian dengan cepat kembali menatap Naruto. "Oh ya, Naruto, kenalkan ini Haruno Sakura…—"

Sakura merunduk sesaat, kemudian menatap sosok iris mata Naruto yang memancarkan rindu mendalam padanya. Ia menyodorkan tangannya yang bersarung tangan. Naruto menyambut tangan Sakura dengan genggaman lembut.

.

.

.

"—… Tunanganku."

Dan detik itu juga, Naruto serasa dihantam bola besi raksasa, dan terpental sejauh mungkin. Debar jantungnya terasa semakin keras, nafasnya tertahan tanpa disadari. Naruto masih menggenggam tangan itu, matanya menatap nanar ke arah gadis yang beberapa hari ini menjadi cinta tak bersambutnya. Gadis itu tahu apa yang di rasakan sang pemuda, makanya ia memilih menunduk, ia bukan takut, ia tak akan bisa menatap hilangnya kembali pancaran keceriaan yang sempat menjadi titik kekagumannya pada pemuda ini.

Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Ia tahu persis. Karena ia juga merasakan luka yang sama, tepat saat ciuman pertama mereka di taman ini, tepat juga saat Sasuke dengan bangganya memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai tunangan.

Entah apa lagi yang terjadi, Naruto tak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah kata 'tunanganku' itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Ia hanya dapat melepaskan tangannya, mengangguk, dan melambaikan tangan saat dua sosok tadi berpamitan padanya. Ia tak ingat apa-apa, mendadak semuanya menjadi blur di mata Naruto.

.

Koin tadi masih di genggam oleh Naruto. Dan kemudian Naruto memejamkan mata, dan kembali membuat permohonan. Kemudian dengan cepat Naruto melempar koin ke belakangnya, ke arah air mancur.

'Buatlah ia bahagia.'

Clup…

Dan koin pun masuk ke dalam air, dan segera mendarat di atas ratusan koin lainnya yang dilemparkan setiap harinya ke dalam kolam.

.

**End**

_._

_Terima kasih untuk Karinuuzumaki yang sudah membantu pembuatan fiksi ini dari awal hingga akhir. Terima kasih juga kepada LuthRhythm yang telah susah payah membantu saya dalam mempublikasikan cerita ini walau tidak jadi. _

_._

_Best Regards,_

_Gymnadenia._


End file.
